A Believer, A Warrior, A Monster (Discontinued)
by AmirreaTheArtist
Summary: Rayanna died while saving a child's life. Her death leads to her waking up as 4 year old Okamoto Shiromi. Waking up in a new world and a new body, will she be able to overcome the new challenges thrown her way? Changing people lives along the way, making friends,family,allies and even enemies, the problem she won't be able to defeat will be an overprotective brother. God dammit Min
1. 01 It's Who You Are

It was a weird sensation that woke me up. A warmth that seemed to circulate through my body. It was a good thing the weird warmth did wake me because this is NOT my room.

The light that filtered in through the window indicated it was early morning. The white walls that surround me seem to loom above the bed I'm laying on, making the scene feel a little eerie. This room looked to be that of a hospital's. It had to be since I don't own a heart monitor or IV. That would be weird.

Why am I a hospital?

Why do I feel _smaller_?

And most of all: **_why don't I remember anything?_**

I remember my name. My full name is Rayanna Maria Salazar. I was born April 30 at 8:45pm. I'm 19 years old and I lost both my mother and at the tender age of three. I'm 5"10 and weigh about 156 pounds. I remember all the things about myself but I can't seem to remember what caused me to end up here.

Since I was so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice when someone had just walked into the room.

 _"NEE-CHAN YOU'RE AWAKE!"_

The new voice starled me so much that I fell out of the bed. The IV needle painfully ripped out of my arm but not a lot of blood ran out. Looking down at my body I noticed my legs were shorter. I lifted up my arms and saw that they were shorter too.

 _ **WHAT'S GOING ON?**_

It just so happens that a mirror was next to me. What I saw was a little shocking and just added on more questions to the ever growing list.

To say the least, I looked younger. Way younger. But also different. Instead of the dark brown eyes I was born with, a pair of piercing electric purple gems stared right back at me, wide with confusion and _fear_. Instead of my original midnight black hair was in it's replacement pale ivory locks of hair, styled in a messy boyish bob cut with the hair on the sides reached the chin. My skin was still pale though. And I look like a freaking little boy.

But in all honesty, this is weird.

This isn't my body.

This isn't _**me**_.

 _"Nee-chan? Are you okay?"_

Who ever this person is better be able to give me some answers.

Slowly I turned away from the mirror to look at the new voice. And I must say the owner of the voice is adorable. This new person was male, slightly older looking then the body I'm in. His wasn't like mine, instead his was blond and standing up a little giving him a spiky porcupine look. And his eyes were the prettiest blue I've ever seen.

"Nee-chan please answer me, do I need to get the doctor?" he asked.

"No I'm fine." was my immediate reply. I didn't even think before speaking, it just came out on some type of reflex. My sounded squeaky but so did his in a more mature way.

Without asking any more questions he proceeds to pick me up of the ground bridal style and gently places me down on the hospital bed. Then e suddenly bursts into tears and starts hugging like I might disappear.

"I'm sorry Shi-chan, I didn't mean for it to happen. It's because of me why you even ended here in the first place. Please forgive me." he sniffled.

I didn't know how to respond so I just slowly wrapped my arms around. That's how you show comfort right? Like come on, I don't even know his name? And why did he call me Shi-chan?

 _His name is Namikaze Minato. And you are Okamoto Shiromi._

 _ **Who the hell was that? Who are you?**_

But as expected I didn't get a reply.

What am I going to do?

I wake in a hospital all young and shit. Then this blonde kid comes in here scares the crap out of me then breaks down crying on me saying he's 'sorry' about putting me in a hospital. And what's even worst is that there's a fucking voice in my head that won't even respond after appearing out of nowhere.

"Shi-chan do you forgive me?" the blon- I mean Minato asks watery.

"What's there to forgive if I don't remember who you even are?" I straight out told him.

I shouldn't have told him that. His face looks so devastated.

And so did the doctor's.

Wait.

Doctor?

Oh shit.


	2. 02 Do You Remember The Time

The way the doctor looked at me from the door way made me feel a little on edge.

"Uh...who are you?" I asked. And what's with people coming into my room with making any noise. Or am I just not that into my surroundings. Maybe.

"Oh...sorry. I'm Doctor Oda, I came in here to see if you were awake, which you clearly are. Since you're now conscience, I would like to ask you a few questions, will that be okay? It's standard procedure that I do." Doctor Oda asked. Since I was slightly scared to talk now I nodded my head up and down. Better to do it now, besides he might be able to help answer some of my questions.

"Good. Do you know your name?" he asked.

"My name is Okamoto Shiromi."

"And do you know your age?"

"I-I-I'm, uh...I don't know." I really didn't know. Mentally I may be nineteen, but now physically, I'm not sure.

"Right now you're four, Shiromi-chan. On to the next question, do you know where your at right now?"

"The hospital?" Like where else would I be?

"No I meant could you tell me what village your in?" he clarified. That was a tricky one to answer. I didn't even expect this to be a village in the first place. The stuff in the room look a little to advanced to be in a village.

Since I didn't know, I shook my head 'no'.

"Well Shiromi-chan, we're in Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in The Leaves. Thank you for answering my questions. Minato-kun, could you please step in to hall with me please so we can talk about Shiromi-chan's discharge?" Doctor Oda addressed the blond kid, Minato, next to me. With reluctance, Minato followed the doctor out.

When the door closed all the way shut, I decided to take that time to fully observe this new place. Slowly rising from the I shuffled over to the window. People walked around in the streets, vendors selling their products to customers, kids playing games, this place looked almost surreal. From here in the window, Konohagakure didn't look as advanced as I thought.

This placed doesn't have paved streets. No they have dirt roads. They didn't have metal cars that drove on rubber tires. No they wooden carts with wooden wheels. This place wasn't advanced, but it looked peaceful. It looked promising.

 _ **It looked like a new beginning.**_

"You really don't remember anything?"

Turning from the window I looked at Minato. His voice was hallow, like all hope was lost. I understand though. The person he cared about doesn't remember him.

Even if I don't really know who he is, something says for me to trust him. That this young boy right here will protect with his life.

"I remember your name but I do not know who you are to me," he face twisted a little in sadness,"but do not worry. What ever relationship we had must have been strong because my gut instincts says for me to trust you." I reassured him.

The amount of relief that filled his eyes made me relax a little. I didn't even notice that I was tense. Hmm, interesting.

I hadn't notice before but he had a bag in his hands. He noticed my stared and handed me the bag. Grasping it in my tiny hands, I was able to feel the bundle of clothes held inside.

Well," he started,"Doctor Oda said it was okay for me to take you back to the orphanage. He said to bring you back anytime something new comes up, like you remembering something. Come on, let's go."

He gently grabbed my handed and guided me to the bathroom to change my clothes. I expected him to leave but he didn't. I don't mind since I don't have much to show.

The clothes inside consisted of underwear, a very loose fitting black shirt, grey fitted sweat pants, and black strap on shoes. Just my style too.

With out saying anything I grabbed Minato's hand and allowed him to guide me out of the hospital. Once outside, the warmth from the sun clung on to my tiny form. It was nice.

Now that I think about it, what was my relionship with Minato?

"Hey, Minato was it, what were you to me?" I asked blankly. I didn't really matter to me, after all I was an orphan before and I'm an orphan now. So as soon as I become of age I'm leaving.

"Ever since I could remember, me and you considered each other as siblings despite not being blood related. You used too always call me Mina-nii or Mi-chan. Those were the time were I promised myself that I will protect you. And even I you don't remember the times we shared together, I will always protect you." he told me. The fire in his eyes burned so brightly that I had no reason to not believe him.

I guess I'm not leaving then. I was originally going to leave because I thought no one would care. But it seems that some one would. And I was always told that family stick together, even if you're not blood related. It looks like things won't be so bad.

Well, hello new world. Good bye old life.


	3. 03 I'm Just A Sucker For Your Pain

The orphanage wasn't as I had expected.

It was much more cleaner and sturdier than the one I previously grew up in. None of the kids running in and out of the building looked malnourished. They seemed happy even playing around with each other

As we got closer, some of the kids that were playing stopped to stare at us, mainly me. And then without warning I found myself staring up at the sky. These motherfuckers just jumped me.

 _"NEE-SAMA!"_

 _"SHIRO-NEE-SAMA IS BACK!"_

 _"YAY!"_

 _"WELCOME BACK SHIRO-NEE-SAMA!"_

Most of these kids, who are the ages between two and six, is excited that I'm here. Looking into each and everyone of their eyes, I'm able to see their excitment, relief, and down right love for me. The same eyes as Minato's.

All of these new feelings felt...nice. And if these people are the reason be hide these feelings, then I will do what ever it takes to preserve it.

"Get off of me you wild beasts. This position on the ground is rather uncomfortable for me little body." I demanded. They got off but they did so while buzzing back and forth between apologies and welcoming me back.

They then, as if they rehearsed this shit, got into a line side by side and bowed down deeply from the waist. What was going on? I know I just said I'd cherish and protect these nice feeling but that didn't mean I'd be nice to them.

"Welcome back Shiro-nee-sama. We missed you." they all repeated.

"HaHaHaHaHaHa!"

Be hide me, Minato was laughing his ass off.

Did he think my pain and suffering was funny?

What do you do when a bunch of kids start bowing down to you?

Simply. You make them attack the one laughing their ass off.

And it was like they knew what I was thinking because soon _nii-chan_ was on the ground being attacked be a bunch of children.

Wait.

 ** _Nii-chan?_**

What the hell is a nii-chan?

 _I believe it's what you call an older sibling: a big brother. I think._

 ** _YOU THINK!? Who the hell are you?_**

 _Now is not the time for me to tell you kit._

 ** _Can you at least answer some of my questions?_**

 _No._

 ** _Where are you then so I can ask you questions?_**

 _You'll find out soon. See you soon kit._

 ** _Wait!_**

After the quick conversation, the mysterious voice left. Who is he?

"SHIRO-CHAN! HELP!"cried Minato. The kids piled on top of him looked quite comfortable.

Walking over, I was debating the pros and cons if I helped him. Pros would be I get to find my room in the orphanage so I could sleep and probably find out what the warm fuzzy feeling that circulates in my body is. Cons would be that those hell spawns would probably attack me again.

Standing right next to his head, I've already picked my choice; neutral. I decided to just sit next to his head and ask questions.

Time for question number one.

"Hey Mina-nii, what this warm fuzzy feeling that I feel inside my body? Am I sick?" I asked.

"Hmmm. If I'm correct, you're feeling your chakra. The essence of your physical and spiritual energies. The two energies combine together and create chakra."

By now the hell spawns have gotten off of him and are sitting in a circle around his body, that is still lying on the ground.

Question one was answered but it didn't give me much information on this _chakra_ could do. Time for a second question.

"What does chakra do?" I asked. Like does this chakra stuff make me a mutant now?

"Well it can, uh...why don't I just show you some of the stuff you could do." he said before getting up and walking over to a lone tree next to the entrance. He then did this weird hand sign and stood there for like ten seconds before walking up the tree.

He fucking **walked** up the side of the tree.

This made all the kids, including me, to freak out with excitement. I mean come on, think of all the possible things I could do with walking vertically on things.

But wait, if you can do that with chakra, what else can be done? Could I potentially be like Jesus and walk on water? Or be like Aang and bend the elements? Or can I be like Roy Mustang and shoot fire with just the snap of my fingers?

New goal: learn how to use chakra.

After I help Minato from his fall. That looked like it hurt, note the sarcasm.

* * *

( Tiny Author's Note: Should I change the original Naruto plot a little bit or majorly? Like there are somethings I'm going to change, but should it be a dramatic change?)


	4. 04 School House Rock

The academy seemed okay. At least the building did.

The students, not so much.

As soon a had set foot into the classroom, all eyes were on me. The girls all looked at me with hearts in their eyes. It was really creeping me out. And the guys glared at me. _Glared._ Those fuckers were glaring so hard I could feel heat building up around me.

"Class, today we have a new student joining us. Please introduce yourself Shiro-kun." said my new sensei. Her name is Nakuma Haruka. And she is one of the many people who has mistaken me for a boy.

I know I have a boyish hair style and I do wear boy clothes, but come on. My face looks nothing of that of a boy. Even the old lady who lives a block from the orphanage can tell I'm a girl. And she's blind.

This is overwhelming, but I have to do this shit anyway.

Before my introduction I slip on a face of calmness and authority. Gotta show these kids I'm not one to be messed with.

"Hello, my name is Okamoto Shiromi. Please take care of me." I told them before bowing deeply. Standing back up I saw that many of the female population in the class was blushing. Disgusting.

"Thank you Shiro-kun. You can take a seat now." smiled Nakuma Sensei. I'm not a boy, troublesome woman.

Looking around the room, I noticed an empty seat in back left corner. The row was empty and so was the row next to it and in front of it. But there was one student there though. From what I could tell, the students didn't want to be no where near him.

To me he looked normal enough. From his shaggy natural dark brown hair to his high collared jacket. I couldn't tell his eye color since they were hidden behind his black glasses. His face was blank; emotionless. Like mine.

I'm sitting next to him.

When I sat down next to him, a lot of people gasped, some even started to whisper, asking if I'm crazy. Even the guy next to me softly gasped. I simply just ignored them all and decided to pay attention to sensei.

After all, education is important.

Class was dismissed three hours later for lunch time. Watching all the kids swarm their way outside made me a little happy that no one decided to pester me.

When I got outside I saw that the boy I was sitting next was all alone. He was sitting under a big lone tree that was kinda close to the forest behind the school. And even though his face didn't betray it, he was lonely. I can smell it.

Slowly I started to walk over to him. I intend to make him my friend. Plus no kid should be lonely and no kid should be feared by his peers.

" Hello, I'm Okamoto Shiromi. What's your name?" I asked him. From what I could smell, he was shocked. And was that buzzing I here coming from him? And if you didn't already figure it out, I have a more enhanced sense of smell and hearing. Must be the chakra.

He seemed uncertain if he should answer, but he did anyway.

" I am Aburame Aoi." he quietly introduced.

Hmm, Mina-nii told me about how the village has different clans in them. There are four noble clans and I just so happened to meet someone from these clans. From what I know, the Aburame, Akimichi, Hyūga, and the Uchiha. So the buzzing I feel coming from him is his hive.

Then all of a sudden a rock comes flying from the right and hits Aoi in the head. The impact from the rock hit hard enough that his glasses fell off and broke. I was able to see his eyes; his very terrified blue eyes.

This made me angry. I found out the reason why I was so highly respected at the orphanage. It was because I was practicality a mother hen. When bullies picked on us orphans, I was the one who stood up to them. And that is what I'm about to do now.

Turning around angrily, I looked at the culprit. It was a group of about five boys, all civilians. It was quite easy to tell they were civilians; there clothes, there hair, there eyes, and even the way they stood, like they had o type of training at all. Even the kids at the orphanage had decent training, after all the head matron was a retired kunochi.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" I asked angrily.

The biggest one, who I guess was the leader, stepped in front of the rest with a sneer on his face. "What we do is none of your business new kid."

"It became my business when you hurt what was mine." I snarled. And I don't know why but I meant what I said. When I show an interest in somebody, they usually end up as a part of my 'family'. As said before, I'm practically a mother hen.

Behind me I heard Aoi's hive was quivering in fear. "It's okay Shiromi-san, this happens all the 're just having a little fun." he tried to assure me.

It didn't. It just made me more angry.

"Yeah, listen to what bug boy said. We're just having a little fun." Laughed one of the kids. His laughing pushed the other kids to start laughing. "Besides, who cares if he gets a little beat up? It's not like he has anybody to go home to." Behind I felt Aoi freeze up and his hive was in a frenzy.

That's it!

Blindly, I started to attack the one in the front. I scratched, I clawed, I punched, I kicked. Hell I even bit him a few times. The cries from their friend prompted the others to gang up on me. And I must say, it hurts like a motherfucker.

The constant hits from the rest of the guys friends caused me to stop attacking him and instead fight the oncoming damage. They somehow managed to pin down my arms and legs, preventing me from moving any further. From behind, the first boy I attacked started to pick up some good sized rocks.

"We don't appreciate some snot nosed baby coming around and ruining our enjoyment. Why don't we teach him a lesson?" the kid asked his. They all nodded their heads.

The first rock was about the size of my small fist, and instead of dropping it on me, he threw it down on my face. It hit my nose, breaking it. The next rock hit my closed mouth hard enough that I felt one of my teeth fall out and start to bleed. Gathering the spit, blood, and tooth, I spit it in one the boys holding my right arm. The bully recoiled in disgust before punching me in the face.

Then a fast moving rock hit him in the cheek. The rock came from the direction Aoi was at.

Looking over, I noticed Aoi had a rock in his hand. And even though he was shaking and his face was screwed up in fear, his eyes held a determination to fight. And so did the group of kids behind him. My little younglings from the orphanage.

"Leave Shiromi-san or else." Aoi said as threateningly as he can with his quivering voice. I didn't even notice that we had attracted a crowd. The crowd of students were whispering back and forth on what they should do. Oh I don't know; help me.

The civilain kid that was throwing down rocks at my face scoffed. "Yeah, or what? You gonna go cry to your parents? Oh wait! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" Him and cronies started to laugh like this was some sort of inside joke.

But my kids wasn't taking any of this crap, so they all charged with out warning. Even Aoi charged in with his insects coming from out of his jacket sleeves, going after the kids holding me down. It's like World War III. To soon?

Everything happened so fast though. One moment I'm on the ground, the next in the arms of Aoi. He looked slightly worried with his blue eyes showing concern. And his brown hair that looked so soft, was flowing in the little breeze the cool are provided. I didn't notice it before, but Aoi was pretty cute. Must of said it out loud because his face bloomed into a nice shade of scarlet. Even his hive was buzzing in embarrassment.

Oh look, a lot of teachers are running over.

Wait.

Teachers?

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

Shit.

* * *

 **Author's note:** _Updates will be kinda slow because I do need an education. I also need money but don't know how to properly sell any artwork I make. Maybe I should become a young stripper. Or a potato. People like potatoes right?_


	5. 05 This Fucked-Up Wonderful World

**Author Note:** _Writing in dialogue and describing scenes is hard. I hope I'm doing this fanfic stuff right._

 _Now back to your unpaid program that causes my brain some pain for your entertainment._

* * *

After the teachers broke up the all out brawl between, what I just noticed, the civilians and us orphans. School was let out early and all the kids that were in the fight was advised to have their parent/guardian come in to have a discussion with the teacher and/or the Hokage.

 **Why would the Hokage get involved?**

I don't know, but I do know that when me and the rest of the orphans got to the orphanage, the matron wasn't happy. Neither was Mina-nee. He was quite angry and even threatened to go over to the other kids home to, as he said, cut off their balls and force them on their knees to beg for forgiveness. Honestly I was scared shitless after seeing his protective big brother mode. But in the end both Mina-nee and the matron were happy that us orphans stuck together.

The next day at school the kids that were part of the fight avoid us, mainly me. It was like that all day and even the other students slightly avoided me. And through out the whole day, even Aoi avoided me as well. At the end of the day, my sensei, the matron, the civilian kids parents, the civilian kids, Aoi and I guess his guardian and me stayed after school and had a huge meeting.

The meeting started with one mother claiming I was the one that had started and instigated the whole thing. "My poor son was left with a broken nose and a black eye. This sort of behavior can not be left unpunished!" she screeched while glaring at me.

"With all due respect ma'am," started Nakuma sensei,"your child and his friends have been doing nothing but starting trouble while in my class. Countless times your child has kipped out on class studies and many students come to me, telling how your child and his friends bully and beat up other kids. And if you had not already noticed, Shiro-kun looks far worse than your son."

"And she's right." said the matron, Ms. Kohaku. "Shiro had came back home yesterday with a black eye, a broken nose, two broken ribs, front tooth missing, back bruised and cut, and even worst, had to go to the hospital because a rock had lodged itself in one of the cuts on her back, making the wound bleed profusely. If not for the other children jumping in to help, Shiro would be dead and your child would be facing murder charges. Do you have anything to say to that?"

Yeah, I had almost died. We were able to get to a medic in time to heal me up, but some of the injuries have to naturally heal on it's own. The only reason why I'm healing so quickly is because of the amount of chakra I have, which is alot for my age.

Another parent spoke up, this one the father some other kid, sounding exhausted from this mess. "Then can you tell us at least why an all out war basically happened, sensei?"

Before Nakuma sensei could utter a word, a quit voice spoke up from behind a tall man with dark sunglasses on. Stepping around him came Aoi. "It started when Jiro and his friends threw a rock at me when Shiro-san was introducing herself to me. Shiro-san asked them why they did that and they responded by saying they were having a little fun. They then proceeded to make fun of because I am a orphan and an Aburame. This angered Shiro-san, so she attacked. After a brief scuffle,they all held her down and threw rocks at her face. The other kids in her orphanage saw she was in trouble and helped her. That's when Nakuma sensei and another teacher came and broke up the fight."

All the adults in the room had different emotions on their faces from what Aoi told them. Most of the civilian parents looked ashamed and disappointed. Only one of them looked angry. And that was the mother of Jiro.

"Why should we believe what you just said? Where you also not part of this as well?" she sneered. Her retort caused the little Aburame to reel back in fear. He didn't have on a new pair of glasses, so everyone was able to see he was afraid. The woman glared down at Aoi in disgust. "You and your useless clan are nothing but a bunch of freaks wasting up the precious space we have in our village. Why don't you do everyone a favor and leave you disgusting insect freaks." she spit out with alot of venom in her words.

I've had enough of her. Since the beginning of the meeting it was obvious she wanted to start some trouble. From the way her thin caked up face twisted in disgust when she saw the Aburame, to the way she kept glaring at me and Ms. Kohaku, like she was waiting for us to apologize for her son being hurt. And no was able to tell, but the two Aburame in the room were both angry and hurt. I could tell. The chakra and hive are buzzing.

"Look her lady," I snapped while stepping in front of Aoi and I guess his guardian, "this meeting was set up to talk about the behavior of your child and why he thought it was alright to pick on a five year and a four year old. Your son is eight and still in the first year. All he does is bully and skip class. I'm new here and I already know about half of the things he has done to half of his peers. What does that mean about his life at home? And it's quite obvious it's shitty. Look at you, talking negatively to a child, from one of the noble clans no less, all because what, you don't get enough dick in your life? Does your husband not dick you down good enough? If not then that doesn't mean you take your anger out on anybody in this room." I said before turning around to look at Aoi's guradian. "Sorry for any disrespect this woman has shown you. I'm done here and I'm taking Aoi with me. Ms. Kohaku, I'll see you later at the orphanage."

With that I grab the little Aburame by the wrist and walk out the room and to the lead both of us out of the school. After a while I take a left on the side of the orphanage and start walking through the woods behind it. About twenty minutes into the walk, I stop us at the edge of an open field. In the middle of the field there's a sorta lake the connects to a river on the other side. In the middle of the lake sits an island with a bridge that connects it with the shore. The island has a green house build on it by previous orphans who live in the orphanage. Most of our comes from here too. Wild roses and chrysanthemums grow outside the green house, alluring in the different types of butterflies that were bred here to flourish.

"Wow."

Aoi was in a daze looking at the wonderful scene. Butterflies that were once considered extinct to his clan were there on an island in great numbers. Setting his gaze on Shiromi, he was conflicted. Why does she hide her gender? Why did she help him? Why did she stand up for him and his clan? What did she plan to gain from this?

"You know, we're friend right? Don't looked shocked. We became friends the moment I sat next to you in class. I could have chosen any other place to sit but instead I sat next to you. I sat next to you because you pulled me in. From the buzzing of your hive to the way your chakra call out for a friend. You needed someone and I decided to be that some one. So don't worry about the other people in this fucked up world. All you have to do is worry about the wonderful people you create bonds with, the experiences you haven't experienced yet, the place you haven't explored. And I'll be there with you every step of the way to protect you." I promised.

That day was the first time Aoi had cried since his parents death.

And he was happy.

Because now he had someone other the his beetles to call a friend.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Any grammar mistakes or anything that is wrong, please tell me. It's better I learn from my mistakes while the story is still young._


	6. 06 I Dance To Forget

**Author Note:** _By now you should notice that every chapter title is some type of song lyric. If anyone can guess what seven of the songs names with their respective artist by chapter fifteen then I will give a shout out to any story you own of your choosing and maybe a cameo of you or an Oc of yours. You choose. Bye._

* * *

It's been two months since me and Aoi became friends. Apparently the Aburame that was with him during that meeting was the clan head. After saying what I said to that lady, the clan head gave me the seal of approval to come to there clans district anytime. I also started a little business with them. When one of the butterflies that inhabits the islands with the greenhouse followed me all the way to the Aburame compound, a lot of them were shocked. It seems that the little guy is part of a species of butterfly that was extinct. Well, _was_ extinct.

Things in school got better though. That bully, Jiro, stopped bullying period. He came up to me the next day and _thanked_ me for saying what I said to his mom. He admitted that the only reason he bulled people, mainly Aoi was because his mom once liked someone from the Aburame clan but he didn't return her feelings, making her very bitter towards all Aburame's. And just so happens the one who rejected her was Aoi's dad. I understand why too. Like come on, the woman seems like she was one of those mean girls when she was younger. Still is.

Anyways, after Jiro apologized and I forgave him, we kinda became friends. More like frenemies. WE argued alot but that didn't stop us from standing up for one another or helping out when necessary. This basic relationship helped Aoi with his confidence. With me every now and then bringing Aoi with me, Jiro was able to see that an Aburame isn't so bad and that I'm a girl.

Yeah, he finally figured it out. Kinda. Aoi told him. And Mina-nee threatened him. Win-win situation.

And then the whole school found out I was a girl. This just added more drama towards my life. All the guys on the first day who glared at me now look at me with red faces. All the girls who looked at me with hearts in their eyes still looked at me with hearts in their eyes. Well half of them do. They seem to still think I'm a boy.

And Mina-nee seems to think it's funny. Stupid second year.

It night time when I decided to sneak out of my room with Mina-nee. He didn't question why I woke him from his sleep, he just got and followed. It was like he expected this to happen.

The both of trekked through the forest heading towards the lake. We didn't cross the bridge to the island. Instead Mina-nee sat down by the lakes' shore and water walked across the lake surface to stand at least four feet away from land. You see, during these past two months I'v practiced my chakra control since I have quite a bit more for a regular academy student, well more spiritual anyway. So far I have master tree walking, water walking, the leaf exercise, henge, body flicker, and high level genjutsu. And add that to the intense training I put myself through to keep up my physical energy, it's safe to say I got this chakra stuff down.

"Shiro-nee what are you doing this time?" asked Minato from the shore. He's asking this time because every other week I show him something different I learned, what I already know, or what I can do. So far he likes my genjtsu's I put him through. There not harmful when I only show him the stuff I remember from before, usually animals and food.

"This time I'm going to sing a song I remember from a dream." I said. Nodding his head he waited. And with a deep breath I started.

 _"It seems like a life time ago"_

 _"That I saw the gold sunshine glow"_

 _"No it doesn't reach down below"_

 _"Shadows become the light"_

 _"Here where the monsters hide"_

 _"Normal is just a dream"_

 _"For all the ghost like me"_

By now I've begun to do little twirls, jumps and twists on the waters surface.

 _"I hate my metal bones"_

 _"My bones and gears creek in my chest"_

 _"My chest forever cold"_

 _"A cold and maddening descent"_

 _"Descending down so far"_

 _"Fall further 'till there's nothing left"_

 _"I'm left here in the dark, the dark"_

 _"I dance to_ _ **forget**_ _"_

I was hoping that singing and dancing will stop the stinging pains in my chest. It didn't. It just got more painful. With shaky gasps I continued the song.

 _"This is my penitentiary"_

 _"Fractured apart from the world where I want to be"_

 _"Lock the door throw away the key"_

 _"And let my dance resume"_

 _"Down in a pitch black room"_

 _"Normal is just a dream"_

 _"For all the ghosts like me (like me)"_

 _O_ ver by Mina-nee I felt a presence next to him. Turning around from my twirl, I looked at the person next to him. This person from what I can see, dark ebony hair and molten gold eyes that reflected nicely with the low glow from the fireflies. I'm not sure if the person is a he or she, but whatever gender they are, my chakra is pulling my closer to them. But I had a song to finish.

 _"I hate my metal bones"_

 _"My bones and gears creek in my chest"_

 _"My chest forever cold"_

 _"A cold and maddening descent"_

 _"Descending down so far"_

 _"Fall further 'till there's nothing left"_

 _"I'm left here in the dark, the dark"_

 _"I dance to_ _ **forget**_ _"_

 _"I dance to_ _ **forget**_ _"_

 _"Come now dance with me, as the song plays"_

" _Down, down dance with me, stuck on replay"_

 _"Come now dance with me, as the song plays"_

 _"Down, down dance with me, stuck on replay"_

 _"I hate my metal bones, my bones an gears creek in my chest"_

 _"My chest forever cold,_ _ **a cold and maddening descent**_ _"_

 _"Descending down so far"_

 _"Fall further 'till' there's nothing left"_

 _"I'm left here in the dark, the dark"_

 _"I dance to_ _ **forget**_ _"_

 _"I dance, I dance, I dance"_

 _"I dance to_ _ **forget**_ _"_

 _"I dance, I dance"_

 _"I dance to_ _ **forget**_ _"_

 _" I dance"_

 _"I dance to_ _ **forget.**_ _"_

And with a final twirl I bow down in front of Mina-nee and the stranger. Mina-nee stares at me in awe before clapping excitedly. Stand up from my bow, I get a full look at the stranger, who I just noticed was taller than me and Mina-nee.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Orochimaru. And I would like to say that you performed a wonderful show." he purred.

Well damn his voice sounds hot.

Shit I said that out loud.

NO MINA-NEE, DON'T KILL HIM!

SHIT!

* * *

 **Author Note:** _Song hint: Scott Cawthon._


	7. 07 Where The Freaks At?

**Author's Note:** _This story can be also found on Wattpad and Quotev . I may make some fanart for the story, I may not. If you happen to make fanart, send me a link or profile name and website on where to look for it._

* * *

After Mina-nee tried to kill the mysterious Orochimaru, who after dodging all of my nii-chan's efforts, left with the promise to comeback tomorrow night. And since I find him intriguing, I agreed to come back as well. Mina-nee saying he will come as well to 'protect' his imouto. As if.

Which leads to now.

I wanted to dress nice but since the money we get from the village is being saved up for more important things, I'm left wearing old clothes that was donated to the orphanage. The clothes I had picked out weren't that bad. I had picked out a lot of black short sleeve shirts and as many dark earthy green or grey pants with a simple pair of standard black closed toe boots. There was no way that I am going to walk around with my toes unprotected.

Mina-nee as well had a similar simply style of clothing. He always wore a white hoodie that had a single green stripe that went all the way from the shoulders to the end of the sleeve. Underneath would be one of his many black shirt and one of usual pair of navy blue pants to complete to outfit. And like every other soon to be shinobi, he wore the standard navy blue ankle high sandals. I'm surprised that many shinobi don't seem to have ashy ass ankles.

Any way, we came back at around the same time as before and was surprised that Orochimaru was here first. His form was standing on the bridge, turned facing the green house. He was in the same kimono as yesterday. It was an ivory colored cloth with a blueish-purple lining with pale yellow commas, the sash the same color as the lining with pale yellow. And he as well, like every other shinobi, have on the standard sandals, only time in black.

As we got closer, Orochimaru turned to face us, a tiny nervous smile visible on his face. "I'm surprised you guys actually came." he said slightly surprised.

"Why wouldn't we?" nee-chan asked. Yeah, why wouldn't we come?

His face nervously twitched a little at the question. "Why would you? Haven't you heard from everyone else? How I'm a creepy little kid that looks like a snake? How it's people like me who you should watch out for since I'm a freak?" he stated. You could here the pain in his voice but he was able to mask his face to look emotionless.

"Well I don't see any freaks here." I said while walking closer to him. "And you shouldn't see yourself like that. The minute we met I knew we would become friends. And when it comes to my friends, my family, I will protect them with my very being. So don't beat yourself up because people in this village can't see what your worth. I don't even know much about you yet I can tell your meant for great things." I told him.

His expression through out my reassurance in him, he went from shocked to disbelief then back to shocked before settling on a more peaceful expression. Looking at Mina-nee, it seems he feels the same as Orochimaru. I would to if I didn't know who I was. Oh, wait.

Deciding to break the silence, I do what any person does to gain information on someone. "Hello my name is Okamoto Shiromi and I am four years old. My likes are chocolate, Mina-nee, the orphans at the orphanage, chocolate, Ms. Kohaku, Aoi, training, chocolate, learning new things, chocolate, inventing, food, chocolate and milk. Oh, and chocolate. My dislikes are bullies, meanies, butt-heads, liars, people who cheat on their lovers, onions, mistreatment of others and stuck-up kids who need to be taught a lesson. My dream for the future is to open my own restaurant and become the perfect husband for my wife."

"But imouto, your a girl."

"Did you just assume my gender?"

"Uh...no?"

"Shut up and introduce yourself nee-chan."

Sighing at his little sister's antics Minato introduces himself. "Hi, my name is Namikaze Minato and I'm six years old. I like my imouto, the orphanage, the academy, learning new jutstu's, teaching my imouto everything I know and ramen. I dislike bullies, imouto calling me nee-chan, imouto stealing my clothes, imouto embarrassing me in school and imouto stealing my ramen. My dream for the future is to keep my little sister pure and kill any man that tries to marry her."

When Minato finished we turned our attention to Orochimaru. Throwing us a small smile he the introduced himself. "Hello, my name is Orochimaru and I am fourteen years old. My likes are also learning new justu's, studying, training, snakes, experiments and eggs. My dislikes are stupid people and not knowing. My dream for the future is to learn every jutsu in the world."

"Well, since we now know a little more about each other, I can now offically call you a member of the family." I tell him.

"Family?"

"Yeah! Remember how you said people called you a freak? Well, since your a freak that means us freaks must stick together. With us by your side, you'll be considered normal in no time. Or a pedophile. Either way is up to you." I say before realizing that the sun is starting to rise. Grabbing both Mina-nee and Orochimaru's hand I drag them onto the island to be just a little closer to the sun.

"From this day forward," I declare, "this island will be the home base for all our friends and those we love."

"And why is that?" Mina-nee asked.

"Isn't it obvious? This place means that no matter what, this island will be the place where love and hope will be."

"Doesn't really make since but okay."

"It does make since! Right Orochi-nii?"

"Hey! How come he gets to be called nii and I'm called nee?"

"Well it's obvious that your the girl in the relationship while Orochi-nii is the boy and I'm the momma."

"WHAT!?"

And it was on this early morning Orochimaru gained a new family and smiled a real genuine smile.

* * *

 **Author Note:** _Updates are slow since this story doesn't have any type of plot planned out. Everything I make is just a spur of the moment thing. I'm also working on an Undertale fanficton. Other than that, that's it._


	8. Discontinued and Being Rewritten

I don't like how thing events progressed to fast for my liking. So in other words this story is going to be rewritten. But don't worry! Characters will stay the same, relation ships will stay the same, even the plot will stay the same. Some parts will be changed though like Shiro-chan's age and Aoi's appearance. Just minor things. Heck! Even my writing will changed just a little bit to accommodate my ever growing skills in writing.

Also, I might need a Beta or is it Editor? Either way I need someone who can help me with proof reading and correcting any errors I make. English may be my mother tongue but I also make mistake when I talk and write. If anyone wants to be my editor PM me and I'll evaluate you to see if you have what it takes to fix my crappy grammar and writing. You will be given a part of my many forgotten stories that I'm pretty sure needs editing. If I find your work satisfactory then we have a deal.

~Sincerely yours

AmirreaTheArtist


	9. Rewritten Version Is Up

The first chapter for "A Believer, A Warrior, A Monster" is up. Took me all night but i finally finished the first chapter


End file.
